1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in stop attachments for hinge assemblies and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved stop attachement for adjustably limiting the degree of angular movement of a hinge assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various hinge stops and hinge constructions have been proposed for limiting the movement of hinges. Some of the prior art hinge stops have been constructed to adjustably limit the angular movement of the hinge.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,757, issued to Wummel, disclosed a door hinge check having an inside member telescopingly connected to an outside member. The inside and the outside members each included a formed-over end portion for connecting the members to the hinge assembly via the hinge pintle. The outside member was provided with formed-over edges serving as tracks for the inside member and also serving to limit the turning or angular movement of the hinge plates.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,942, issued to Neff, disclosed a door hinge stop comprising a clip shaped to be fitted over the end knuckles of a hinge with an outwardly projecting rib that constituted the limit stop.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,762, issued to Whiting, and No. 2,990,572, issued to Schwartzberg, each disclosed an arcuately shaped element forming a hinge stop which was adjustably connected to one knuckle of the hinge assembly.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,226, issued to Baker, disclosed a pair of stops disposed on opposite ends of a pintle having polygonal shaped extensions for receiving the stops in adjustable stop positions. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,075, issued to Deutchman, disclosed an adjustable stop member disposed over an angular sided pintle having a non-rotatable relationship with the stop member and one hinge plate.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,655, issued to Madsen, disclosed a segmental plate having an aperture to receive the pintle and bent-over portions serving as limit stops. Various other hinge stop constructions or the like were disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,550, issued to Rodell; No. 3,592,230, issued to Allen; No. 1,903,251, issued to Ahrens; No. 689,201, issued to Koester; No. 2,799,888, issued to White; No. 3,538,539, issued to Allison; No. 2,843,873, issued to Slower; No. 2,839,779, issued to Haag; No. 2,803,850, issued to Hooper; No. 2,611,921, issued to Weidelstam; No. 1,931,271, issued to Simmons; No. 943,997, issued to Riordan; No. 491,645, issued to Hart; No. 387,886, issued to Jones; and NO. 431,459, issued to Griswold.